1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clothing, in particular for cooks, formed as a combination of and including a pair of trousers and a jacket.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Traditional clothing for cooks comprises in general several separate parts, such as a jacket with a button closure, a pair of trousers with suspenders or with a belt, and an apron. The buttoning of the jacket is often cumbersome and the frequent insertion of tile buttons into the receiving slits of the jackets stretches and enlarges the receiving slits prematurely. This can result in an undesired opening of the jacket and can endanger the wearer of the jacket or make the wearer uncomfortable.
The conventional, coordinated aprons are tied by strings on or above the level of the hips of the wearer or, respectively, of the cook. The relatively weak strings are however easily ripped due to frequent use and are in many cases completely torn from the apron after some use of the apron.
Based on the repeatedly occurring bending motion during work, the conventional clothing pieces for cooks become loose, the desired property of a tight fit on the human body is lost, and the air access obtains free rein to the undergarments or the body of the person. This can result in health hazards in cases where the wearer of such conventional clothing moves from hot work places into cooled rooms, in particular into freezer chambers where e.g. temperatures below -18.degree. C. are present.